Code : Frozen
by gunandcarnerd
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi have a child named Elsa but she changed the world she knew RxR I know it s a bad summary but just read it


**Chapter 1**

Ulrich looked at his hands , as he touched the water which turned frozen and he looked at his mother , she nodded the curse only lasts till he finds true love and will cherish it , he walked back to school walking past his mothers soul and disappeared into small snowflakes , he saw the mornings sun and grabbed his mom's picture his hand slid in to the picture frame and little snowflakes decorated through it and that's when his sister walked in , he could feel the heat on her , which was unfair because his sister had the power of flames and him well... ice and snow "Look just because I got fire powers doesn't mean you have to whine" his sister said and went to the showers , while he grabbed the phone that almost turned into crystal ice and he waited...

* * *

A girl with black raven shoulder length hair walked along the passageways of the school Kadic Academy and sat at a bench and took out a book called The Snow Queen and began reading it while a boy with messy hair to the side sat next to her and the bench started to go ice crystal behind him luckily his sister melted it for in any precautions the girl raised an eyebrow but smiled and returned to reading the book.

**Chapter 2 : The Dance **

Ulrich looked at himself at the mirror , he was dressing up for the dance , everybody was talking about he wore a white turtleneck buttoned shirt that reached his elbows and showed his workout and a blue tie and black jeans and his normal sneakers he always wear and waited for his sister and putted on his safety cloves that way anything that he touches wont frozen or be ice crystal and walked down to the gym and danced and had a drink but his sister grabbed him by the shoulder her heat was killing him "Go talk to Yumi will you I'm sure she will be happy your here" and ran off to her boyfriend , while Ulrich looking for Yumi he spotted her and talked to her while they were having a drink she asked him something "What happened to your mom?" she asked him sad , he turned around and was about to leave but Yumi took one his gloves , Ulrich still walked he putted his hands on the clothing to not touch anything "Ulrich answer the question will you!" Yumi yelled and people started to look at the conversation "Who cares about the question anyways , my moms dead anyway why do you care about it anyway?" he said to Yumi "That's all you have to say , what are you so AFRAID OF!" she yelled even louder "ENOUGH!" Ulrich yelled making the ground ice and popsicles sticking out of the ground as he was in fear and ran outside and only went to one place he could rely on... The Hermitage

* * *

Yumi went to chase after him but can't reach up to him he was fast

* * *

Ulrich finally spotted the hermitage and hid in there for the very next day

* * *

Yumi felt guilty for what she did , Ulrich's sister comfort her saying it wasn't her fault but they'll do a search on him tomorrow

* * *

As Ulrich was about to go to sleep , he then put the whole house into a new sliding his hands on the walls , and stomped his foot on the floor making it crystal ice and everything was ice except furniture which cleaned one of them and the next day will be a new day for him

* * *

Yumi looked at her picture of friends the whole Lyoko group and to sleep.

**Chapter 4 **

The days pass like snowflakes floating in the air till it hits the ground , as Yumi she had feelings for Ulrich and she was so worried about him , but one day she caught him and apologized him for asking the question and how so much trouble she put him in but at least a kiss was a ever a reason to forgive him

**Chapter 5 **

Yumi looked at Ulrich they kissed again fell , draiping against the wall her shirt was almost halfway off and breasts pressed against him and kissed again , which got very far away they stopped , the both of them blushed when they noticed they were in his room and did all they wanted to do all night.

* * *

Rosalya (Ulrich's sister) got into her 1996 Violet Sedan and drove to Ulrich's house and stopped at Starbucks to get a latte or something (**A;N IM SO BAD AT WRITING)** and payed and still kept driving to Ulrich's house , she parked on the driveway next to a Black Mercedes-Benz C-240 wagon and wondered who was in the house.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich were ont he bed , Yumi rested on Ulrich muscular chest and they're eyes closed , Rosalya walked in the room and stopped and putted down the latte or something and left the two lovebirds alone

**NEXT MORNING**

Yumi woke and went to the restroom and vomited and somehow why was this happening to her , Ulrich knocked on the door and Yumi opened it and said "Morning sickness" she said Ulrich got in the Mercedes-Benz C-240 wagon and drove her to the hospital and asked for some tests and she was pregnant the both of them were happy about having a child but guilty also it they didn't had sex this wouldn't never happened Rosalya walked in the room where they were waiting for the doctor how many triplets she has and waited went back home she stayed there , after a few months she had a round basketball shaped stomach , she took a shower and was done she saw a puddle of liquid and gasped she told Ulrich an Ulrich raced to the hospital and had they're twin daughters Elsa and Lysandra Stern

**Chapter 6 **

On the mornig in their new house in the mountains Elsa grabbed her bag and headed out to meet her friends but found out she had ice powers and stepped out into the horizon and played with the snow powers while the whole land stared to turn into ice and skies into snow and everything , everywhere into cold darkness

**THE END **

**I know its bad that's all I can write ill write the second one , but what will happened next will Elsa run away and let the cold be like this or will she change everything using her fathers help next on Code : Frozen : Elsa's Journey **


End file.
